No lo olvides
by Luka-sama
Summary: Aunque a Pidge no le gustara, Lance no olvidaba que ella era una chica.


_Sé que hago trampa al no haber terminado la serie, pero no me pude resistir._

 _Viva Pidge al ser chica y poder shippearla con medio mundo._

 _Voltron no me pertenece._

 **No lo olvides**

Para Pidge fingir ser un chico no es tan difícil como en un inicio, esto se debe a que cuando le conto a todos sobre el asunto, estos parecieron aceptarlo más rápido de lo que ella hubiera imaginado. No la trataron más diferente, no la creyeron menos y sobre todo…siguieron siendo una familia y camaradas de lucha.

Eso era lo que ella quería.

No era una princesa en apuros, era otro más de ellos, una guerrera y la digna piloto del león verde.

Seguía creando inventos, seguía luchando con agilidad y en los entrenamientos se esforzaba el doble para no quedarse atrás.

Ella no era una chica débil, tampoco era un chico, solo era ella…era Pidge.

Pero entonces aparecía Lance.

Lance en pocas palabras era…un idiota, pero un buen idiota. Era esos idiotas que darían la vida por sus amigos, quien lucharía en medio de la comida y a la vez de los que se enfrentaría a la muerta por ellos. Era esos idiotas que todos aceptaban y que era un gran pegamento para su extraño equipo.

¿En que pintaba Lance aquí?

Era simple, una de las inquietudes de Pidge era que Lance hiciera algún comentario a ella por ser chica, pero este nunca llego y aunque un poco decepcionada, sabía que era lo mejor. Lance la acepto como un chico más, alguien que era su camarada.

Pero luego estaban esos extraños momentos que ella aun no sabía clasificar.

.

Pidge era de pequeña estatura, por eso era incomodo cuando en medio del castillo, ocupaba algún instrumento de algún estante alto. En vez de buscar algún banco, su orgullo le obligaba a intentar alcanzarlo por sus propios medios.

Pero de la nada, como si lo intuyera, Lance aparecería detrás de ella y tomaría lo que ocupaba.

Se lo pasaría sin verla y luego seguiría su camino.

Pidge lo miraría ofendida, notando claramente que cuando algún otro de sus camaradas ocupaban algo similar, Lance se burlaría.

Era extraño.

Pero ninguno nunca comento nada al respecto.

.

—Toma—diría Lance otro día.

Pidge miraba con ojos entrecerrados, notando que era la décima vez que Lance le mostraba uno de esos deliciosos, ¿tubérculos?, del planeta que ella secretamente había comenzado a saborear.

Era increíble como alguien que no pudo notar que era chica antes, tenía en cuenta esos pequeños detalles.

Hubiera dicho que no quería, pero su estómago gruño haciéndola sonrojar.

Lance le sonrío divertido antes de ponerlo en su mano e ir a molestar a Keith.

Mastico el tubérculo molesta.

.

—Deberías dormir Pidge—hablaría otro día mientras la veía con grandes ojeras.

Ella rodo los ojos, estaba haciendo algunos ajustes al sistema de defensa al castillo, no ocupaba dormir.

Además Lance no molestaba cuando otros se quedaban hasta tarde, como cuando Keith estaba en entrenamiento o Shiro leía con interés un libro hasta tarde.

Solo con ella.

Lo vio de mala forma y este alzo una ceja con cara de idiota.

Era tan…frustrante.

—Solo porque soy chica no deberías tratarme como una débil—gruñiría algo furiosa.

Estar en sus días tampoco ayudaba.

Pero Lance la miraría con expresión neutra.

—No te trato diferente por eso—

—No te veo que te preocupes tanto por los otros chicos.—

—Bueno eso es simple—

—Pues no para mí—

Admitía que una parte de ella se sentía ofendida por eso.

—Bueno es que tú eres Pidge—hablaría caminando a la salida encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella gruñiría tirando su pelo sin comprender las acciones de ese idiota.

.

Ella se había quedado completamente dormida después del entrenamiento, pero un extraño tambaleo la hizo abrir sus ojos y notar que todo se movía a su alrededor. Antes de entrar en modo guerrera, la piel morena de Lance la hizo comprender, que viajaba en su espalda como si este fuera un caballo.

Gruño.

Pero estaba cansada.

—Eres un idiota—murmuro por bajo.

Lance pareció saltar un poco ante su repentino despertar, pero solo sonrío divertido.

—Esperaba un "gracias Lance eres genial" al ofrecerme a llevarte a dormir—se burló con tranquilidad.

No ofendido, como pudo haberlo estado con Keith.

—Odio que me trates diferente por ser chica—se sinceró.

Aunque estaba segura que en algún momento de sincronización de mentes, los demás chicos hubieran notado el asunto, hace semanas que venía pensando en ello más de lo normal. Para su suerte, los demás no habían tocado el tema y por milagro, la mente de Lance permanecía hermética sobre el tema.

Frustrante.

—Bueno no es como si fuera olvidar que eres una chica—admitió Lance por fin aceptando mantener una charla del tema.

Era muy esquivo en general y de respuesta vaga.

Algo poco usual en el chico.

—Es frustrante—

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque no me tratas como los demás, soy completamente capaz de hacer lo que ustedes hacen—

—Lo sé—

—¿Entonces por qué eres así?—

No hubo una respuesta de parte del chico, en su lugar la bajo cuando llegaron a su recamara. Pidge noto la mirada esquiva de Lance, pero este solamente metió las manos en sus bolsillos viendo a otro lado.

Ella gruño.

Este suspiro.

—Eres una chica Pidge, una gran guerrera, pero yo trato bien a las chicas, mucho más aquellas que son mis amigas—explico con tranquilidad encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso…no lo esperaba.

Pidge alzo una ceja antes de señalarse.

—Luzco más como un chico—indico sintiéndose orgullosa de ello, era un gran disfraz visto desde afuera.

Lance la vio ahora con algo de diversión. De pronto un viento paso entre ellos, la noche estaba algo fría. Lance tranquilamente se quitó la sudadera y la coloco sobre ella, lo vio molesta pero no se quejó.

No entendía.

Con la princesa Lance solía ser un coqueto de primera, también con cualquier alienígena hembra con apariencia humanoide.

Lo había visto coqueto.

Esto no era como eso, aunque tampoco podría considerarlo como si fuera una hermana menor.

Era…raro.

No lo comprendía, odiaba no comprender algo.

—Eres una chica—

—Los otros me tratan normal—

Vio a Lance rodar los ojos algo divertido y un poco cabreado.

—Eres una chica para mi Pidge—

—Pero no me tratas como las otras chicas…eres…raro—

Se vieron intensamente unos instantes, antes que una sonrisa algo resignada (poco común en el chico) se posara en los labios de Lance.

Este alzo las manos derrotado.

—Para ser la cerebrito del grupo, eres algo lenta en estos temas—fue su única frase antes de irse tranquilamente por los pasillos.

Pidge dio un pisotón en el suelo.

Esa fue una ofensa para ella y su inteligencia, pero al no haber reconocido el problema, evidentemente estaba pasando algo por alto.

Se metió en su cuarto cubriéndose bien con el abrigo de Lance, sin saber por qué algo dentro de ella se conmovió un poco por el gesto y sus mejillas lucían algo sonrojadas. De una forma u otra, Lance era ¿dulce? En sus acciones para ella.

Pero no quería hondar más en el tema.

Se durmió frustrada esa noche.

.

Para Lance tampoco era fácil estar enamorada de su amiga y que esta no se diera cuenta, aunque era extremadamente divertido verla partirse el cerebro sin ver lo evidente frente a sus ojos.

Bueno.

Lance no había olvidado que Pidge era una chica como los demás a veces parecían hacer.

Para él estaba muy presente.

 **Fin**

 _Mi crush por el momento en esta serie es Lance, es un idiota muy tierno :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
